


【如歌的行板】潮騷

by ArK9SHIO



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArK9SHIO/pseuds/ArK9SHIO
Summary: Lalisa Manoban / Kim Jisoo現實向。一切的美好都屬於她們，而OOC屬於我。【如歌的行板】現實向系列建議閱讀順序為野火－潮騷－凍土
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 6





	【如歌的行板】潮騷

**——有些情感像是拍打上礁石的浪潮，洶湧的拍打而後又被頑固的礁石衝散，但每次拍打都會磨損礁石，日復一日，一再重來。**

金智秀對於自己的思考迴路與旁人不太一樣這件事情是有意識的。

雖然她情感面打從心底沒覺得自己有哪裡奇怪，但理智上能理解旁人說的「四次元」「想法有點奇怪」。

這種感覺其實有點微妙，雖然完全不覺得自己怪，但理智上又能理解自己的想法和別人不大一樣；因為這樣，她是有自覺的，如果要選一個相守的人，比起是男是女，高矮胖瘦，她更想選一個是自己狂熱擁護者的人，不是因為她喜歡被喝采，不是因為她有多濃厚的虛榮心，只是因為如果自己那麼「怪」，希望相守的人是非常非常寵愛自己，非常喜愛自己，能夠連這份「怪」都一併喜愛的人。

對方不用能夠理解她所有的想法和所有的四次元，她不用對方都懂，但是希望對方即便不懂，也能支持她，也能陪伴她。

她承認這種條件幾乎可說是自私，因為她就像是在強迫對方「不理解我也拚命捍衛我，站在我這邊」，畢竟人怎麼能要求另一個人無條件擁戴一件自己不能理解的事情或想法？

她曾在受訪時說，理想型希望是自己的「狂FANS」，那真的是真心話。

**

演唱會的彩排現場是吵鬧的，當她彩排clarity節目時，對於Lalisa Manoban激昂的喝采一無所知，後來看節目播出，才知道原來她在彩排時，對方用全身的力氣在喝采和歡呼。不能說不感動，但她才不想告訴Manoban，那傢伙絕對會得意地抱上來、黏呼呼的，太肉麻了。

金智秀獨自重播著她們的巡演花絮，一邊想起自己的理想型條件．對自己有點無奈的關掉了影片。

有些情感即便想控制，卻如浪潮般全無規則，  
又如潮汐受月亮影響，沒能控制自己的氾濫。

有的人嘴拙卻將所有的情緒都寫在臉上和肢體上，開心與不開心全然一目了然，Lalisa Manoban就像是那樣的孩子，幾乎什麼都表現得直接，講義氣到不可思議，炙熱而真誠，水汪汪的目光寫著信任，讓人覺得被她瘋狂的寵愛著......讓人覺得，被她填滿。

如果曾感受過被那樣填滿，有一天要怎麼忍受那目光不再望過來？金智秀不知道這個問題如何解答，她也希望能如堅石般抵抗拍打上來的海浪，但不能忽略的事實是，沖散又聚集的浪潮在漫長的時間裡日復一日，在礁石上打出了一個又一個孔洞，她覺得自己正在反覆的被戳穿、被侵入、被填滿。

潮退的時候已經被磨穿的孔洞仍在那裡，空蕩蕩的。

  
她在感情上小心謹慎，不會貿然給予，也不會貿然接受，她很願意不斷給予信任，但真正走進她心中要花很長的時間。她性子實際的會被抱怨不浪漫，會被說破壞童心，她知道自己一旦開始依賴一個人，心開始傾斜，將是難以承受失去的。在漫長的給予中，閱覽她內心的權限都是被對方付諸真心去開啟的景色，當她與對方發生冷戰時，內心就會像是剩下冷色調的殘景，當她與對方爭執時，景致就像是被劇烈的轟炸過的廢墟，而當她與對方分別時，心中的景致就是那獨留孔洞的礁石，虛晃晃的。

真正走進心裡的人，就像是在她這塊頑石上侵蝕出孔洞來，永遠不會消失，這份情感存在那裏，想起來可說是有點疼痛。

又幸福又寂寞。

愛意本身也許就是與疼痛共存的，愛本身就像是一種侵害，打碎了自我，用以融合對方的某部分，金智秀看向手機螢幕上的短信，最後就停在「要錄影到很晚、」。

  
自家那個圓圓臉的忙內出發去中國錄影已經是第三天了，雖然會發訊息如常聊天，但工作期間忙碌的狀態下其實也是有一搭沒一搭的聊。不知從何時開始，如果對方不在她身邊待著，她便會覺得有個地方不大習慣，當然，這不是說她再也無法獨處，她仍然非常享受獨處的時光，喜歡咨意打遊戲的時間，但如果對方跟她待在同一個空間裡面，就會有一種好像什麼都剛剛好的感覺。並非一定要交談或互動，而是僅待在同一個空間裡面，就覺得、很自然，好似本來就該如此。

**Lalisa Manoban.**

金智秀獨自咀嚼這個名字，是不是待在一起太多年了啊？  
總覺得分開的話，就會想找找對方在哪裡，平素在機場的時候也是，只要對方沒跟上來就讓人想不斷詢問她的下落。

想起她前幾天出發去機場前最後居然還在抱怨什麼「知道妳絕對不會想我，姊姊只愛遊戲機和電腦」，末了在機場待機的時候又冷不防發了一句「姊姊會想我嗎？」看起來又委屈又執拗。

這種時候就會叫姊姊了，  
臭丫頭，什麼會不會想。  
**當然——**

手機裡面的通話訊息停留在十二個小時之前，  
金智秀將24小時運轉的電腦調整了一個時區，  
她想，現在她和Lisa共享相同的時間了。

  
＊＊

  
電子鎖被彈開發出了機械聲響，但不算大聲，當門被推開的時候，Lalisa被自家貓貓熱絡的包圍，她一一將貓貓們熱情的抱起來，一陣親熱的玩鬧，然後發現少了個小公主沒有過來迎接她的回來。  
Lily呢？隨手把行李箱擱置在玄關，她走進家中，很快就發現了原因，沙發上的人將手機揣在懷裡睡著了，一起被揣在懷裡的還有Lily。一人一貓像是湊巧找到一個互相覺得舒服的姿勢，沙發上的人雙腿曲起側躺著，一隻手臂露在沙發外面，另外一隻曲起將自己的頭部藏在臂彎裡，搭在腰側的貓貓毯子幾乎垂在地板上，完全沒發揮它原有的功能，而Lily看起來很滿意的將自己塞在沙發和那人前胸間的縫隙，像是為了不壓到貓咪而使得姿勢看來有點彆扭。

啊、真是不知道要說什麼才好，看著這一幕的房子主人覺得內心充滿溫柔、和小小的醋意。  
對於Lily可以這樣正大光明的佔據那麼棒的位置，絲毫不會被戳著臉推開，這一刻，Lalisa發現自己原來是個幼稚的連自己的貓都吃醋的人。

她蹲下身子，看見手機搖搖欲墜的在沙發邊緣，只要Lily伸展腿腳就會將某人二十四小時不離身的『維生器具』踹下沙發。  
內心有點支持Lily這麼做，對於霸佔姐姐太多目光，卻又不能一把搶走的那個可惡的冷冰冰的、浪費時間的電子產品，Lalisa想著自己遲早有一天會將這家裡所有的遊戲機和電腦和手機一起藏起來。

_——「歐尼一天到晚都在跟遊戲相處！遊戲又沒有溫度！」  
——「說話小心點，妳摸——」金智秀將Lalisa寬大的手掌拉過來摸住手機，露出一個似笑非笑的表情來。  
——Lalisa對自己有默契地立刻讀懂對方的意思恨得牙癢癢，還真的很有溫度—  
——整天都在用手機玩遊戲怎麼可能沒溫度！手機都過熱了！_

想起她們偶爾的鬥嘴內容，又無奈又覺得好笑，  
她伸手輕輕的將Lily抱了出來，一陣像是傻媽媽般的蹭蹭之後，讓Lily輕巧的跳離自己的懷抱自由的去這屋子任何角落玩耍，  
而後她將毯子撿起來隨手放在一旁，又將很想藏起來但還沒付諸行動的手機放在茶几上，最後她溫柔的將自己碩長的手臂伸出來，小心翼翼的環繞住沙發上的人，她雙膝觸及柔軟的地毯，撐起的上半身以彎腰的姿勢讓衣物緊緊貼合在身上，被繃緊的衣物使得她因為鍛鍊與管理而健美的曲線畢露，像是西洋畫作中會出現的十五、六歲的少年，清爽又俐落。

俯身的時候像是要去掬一捧清水用以虔誠的施洗，實際上卻是在投入愛慾那亙古誘惑的懷抱。

  
「金智秀、」發出微弱如呢喃的氣音「歐尼、」  
語氣像是幼犬般無助「我想妳。」她沒敢將懷抱收緊。

金智秀的眼睫微微顫動的時候似乎也震盪了獨自停泊異鄉那泰國人的心，她在無數個和對方一同擠在床上的時光裡熟知這是對方要醒來的徵兆，果不其然，不消幾秒的時間，對方因為剛睡醒而迷濛的眼眸望了過來，但因為還不聚焦，無意間營遭出了一種錯覺，像是這目光看向未知的遠方，不會停留在誰的心上。

  
金智秀的處事風格和老牌喜劇演員有點相似，一樣難捉摸，像是那部她們都喜歡的電影『美麗心靈的永恆陽光』中的演員，喜劇泰斗 Jim Carrey一樣，又或者像是世界知名喜劇、默劇大師卓别林一般，所有的喜劇表演背後藏著的、只能意會無法言傳的真實樣貌是無窮的悲劇性，人生就是一齣悲喜劇，在歡笑的背後由緘默襯托。

Lalisa覺得能讓人笑是一種天賦，天生細膩又強大的共情能力讓她們成為帶來笑聲與快樂表演的人，這樣的人私底下多半都出人意料地反轉而嚴肅，就像是金智秀，雖然整天都在搞笑，是團體的精神支柱，但是當她面無表情的時候，竟能疏離的讓人懷疑究竟有沒有人真的走入過她的心裡面。  
就猶如一尊遺世的雕像，所有的悲歡都獨自消化，途經的漂泊客只能瞻仰，而無法觸碰。

被自己這樣的想法觸動的恍神，Lalisa沒能收住力道將金智秀收緊在自己的臂彎中。

「......Lali？」在沙發上睡著的人被驚動了，那張如同傑出的雕塑般線條柔和的臉龐舒展開來，從睡夢中甦醒，意識到自己被忙內用一個很違反人體工學的姿勢環抱著，有點困惑地眨了眨眼「我的手機呢？」

「姐姐就算沒有想我，也不用問都不問先關心手機在哪裡吧」語氣裡面滿滿都是酸溜溜的埋怨，Lalisa圓圓的臉被苦澀堆滿，雖然不情願還是把手機遞給了對方。

金智秀剛睡醒的聲音比平時更低啞，帶著像是醉意的含糊感與可愛的憨癡，她被摟住的手臂掙脫不開索性穿過對方的脇下，環繞住對方因為自律的管理與舞蹈養出的緊實肩背，手掌在對方的肩胛骨摩娑而過，像是蝴蝶在礁石上輕輕振翅停留，她微微使力想將 Lalisa提上來一點，好讓這個擁抱的姿勢不會讓對方這麼難受，而小忙內也就著力道改變了擁抱的姿勢，她現在可說是光明正大地將自己移上沙發去，和金智秀半交疊著抱在一起了。

這下Lili不用吃Lily的醋了。

「妳沒有回覆我的訊息啊？」稍微瞄了一眼手機沒有訊息提示便將之推回茶几上，金智秀用臉去蹭了蹭鬧脾氣別過頭那泰國人的後腦勺「我是在等妳的訊息才睡著的。」

原本還想繼續鬧鬧脾氣，真的有點傷心對方居然先找手機在哪裡，但當金智秀難得坦率的表露這份等待，Lalisa就一刻也無法繼續繃住臉來，她總是對著金智秀露出燦爛的笑容來，只要對方稍微釋出一些些安撫，她就根本無法維持脾氣。  
就像是撞在塊礁石上，哪怕她能掀起滔天巨浪，卻總是被金智秀衝散開來，在這份隱密的愛慕中她身不由己地被打散，又在無數次的匯流中再度成河，一再一再重複去包圍那礁石，

想用這愛意將礁石包圍住，藏起來。  
想聽那張心型的唇只能喑啞的呼喊自己的名字。

Lalisa想知道關於那些想念的解答，總在小心翼翼地試探與耍賴的詢問中推測，  
但若她在出差回來後曾無意間滑開金智秀那台戲稱二十四小時，三百六十五天開機的電腦，  
就會知道，她想要的答案正在裡面流逝，  
隨著調整過的時區，一起安靜的等待在那兒。

金智秀在一秒就開心起來的泰國忙內愉快的開始說著這趟去中國當導師的事情、吃了什麼、跳了什麼舞，滔滔不絕地將這幾天沒說的話都補齊時，稍微分神的在環抱裡去傾聽對方鼓譟的心跳。

  
她將自己的時間走成她的，她聽見自己胸腔發出的嘆息聲像是拍打礁石時浪花的低喃，  
但對方無從知曉。

* * *

  
FIN.  
感謝閱讀到這裡。


End file.
